Quiet Time
by Miss Amby
Summary: Robbie wasn't sure how it started, but soon his lair is filled with people he never thought would be there.


_I don't own Lazy Town_

The villain wasn't sure when it started.

Well, he did but he didn't want to admit it.

One day Pinky had come up to him and asked if he would paint her nails. She flattered him, saying she had seen his nails painted before and it was really well done so would he do hers for her? Painting her left hand was hard and his nails always looked nice. The first time he grumbled and groaned about it but had warmed up to the idea when she came to his lair with a small cake as thank-you.

Then it had been Trixy or whatever she was called. She found out about Stephanie's nail painting and wanted in on it too, not taking no for an answer. When he found out she enjoyed playing tricks and learning things but not showing off what she knew, well it reminded him of him when he was younger. He had seen her be mischievous; if he could help someone be more like him why wouldn't he?

Poodle had been next. The girls had blabbed about the machines in his lair and the techy had come along for their nail-painting session. Robbie had to admit, it was nice to have someone to talk shop with, give some of his knowledge about machines and building to. The boy had fresh ideas, many which would make life even easier to the lazy man.

The rich boy and the Ziggy had been last to join. Neither had liked being left out when their friends disappeared with the villain. They both snuck in one day and had started coming over with the group of kids after that. Richie Rich would read comic books; either ones he had brought with him or some from Robbie's own supplied. The villain would have kicked him out for thinking everything was his if the other kids didn't deal with him for Robbie.

Ziggy was easier. He loved all the candy and junk food Robbie had and wanted to see and try all that he could. Robbie didn't like to share on a good day but the boy had worked out a trade system with him. For every two pieces of candy the boy brought, Robbie would trade him for one of his. At first the rest of the kids tried to say their friend was being cheated out of food but they backed off when they found out it wasn't candy you could get in Lazy Town, it came from other, larger town that were too far away for Robbie to get a lot in at a time.

For weeks this was the pattern; Robbie would help the girls with their nails first while visiting with Trixie about something she had read of a trick that went over really well. Then while their nails were drying he would go and make sure Stingy was only keeping things that were his before talking and working with Pixel for a while. Ziggy would visit with him only a little bit before going and talking with the girls or have Stingy read to him for a while.

Robbie never realized he had gotten used to the kids being around until there was a week of bad weather and they were all snowed in. No one was really able to get in or out of their houses and it took forever for his periscope to get up and running again. He wouldn't admit he missed the brats, but he was happy to see them again. They had all brought something with them; a treat, a new card game or things for warm, sweet drinks while they were there in his lair to enjoy being with him again.

It never occurred to him that Sportadork would come down too. He had never seen the man sit for very long, and even in the underground he wasn't really sitting still. It had been an argument when the elf first showed up with the children but the brats turned it against the villain to get the hero to stay. Robbie would never admit that Trixie was getting good at manipulation but she had worded it in such a way that it made it seem like he wouldn't be able to handle the annoying backflipping fool in his home.

Even though he wasn't back-flipping it was still amazing to see how fast the man could knit, the needles being one of the few sounds in his lair. Robbie never offered him a chair so he took to sitting on the steps leading up to his disguises, needles in hand as he worked on various things. Sometimes it was scarves, other times hats or sweaters. Most of the things ended up with the children, but sometimes Robbie would find a new scarf or sweater mixed in with his winter clothes.

So no, the villain didn't really know when he became friends with everyone and he would try to get Sportacus out of town but….it was nice to have friends and be liked.

He would never say that to anyone though.

 _Author's Note: First published fic for Lazy Town! I never really watched this growing up (it was the puppets that creeped me out) but it popped up on my dash and I decided to watch it. I've only seen up to season one but I've enjoyed the show a lot. Stephán Karl Stephánson does a fabulous job being a villain and l love that so much. I have a longer story in the works but I'm nervous about posting it; not because the idea is dumb but because I'm bad at finishing multi-chapter things._


End file.
